It is common in the design of switching power supplies to utilize a high-side NMOS switch in order to deliver power from the input supply to the output filter. Switching power supplies that include a high-side NMOS switch sometimes include current sensing. Previously, such switching power supplies typically have had a large variation in the ratio of sensed current to output current. Additionally, the ratio typically has a degraded temperature response due to uncorrelated temperature drift.